


An Eggsellent Match

by eat_sleep_manatee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelove2021, Canon Rewrite, Crack Treated Seriously, Day 3: Wait... what? It’s Wednesday, Episode: s05e02 Rewrite, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is my niche now apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: What if Gwaine had woken up in the caves of Ismere and had more than a little chat with the Diamair?
Relationships: Euchdag | Diamair/Gwaine (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Camelove 2021





	An Eggsellent Match

**Author's Note:**

> for maria and evie, who inspired this fic  
> for the discord peeps, who seem to feed off cursed content like this

Gwaine came to with a loud groan. His whole body ached like it never had before. He tried to recall what could have caused this and memories of the beating he’d taken by the guards of Ismere came flooding back. He groaned again just remembering it. But just as he made to sit up, wincing as he did so, Gwaine suddenly became aware that he wasn’t alone. A strange humanoid creature was sitting across from him, just on the outermost edges of the shadows; a faint blue glow emanating from its translucent skin. For a second, he could only stare, unsure what to make of this unknown entity. 

“Who are you?” he asked, voice raspy from disuse and dehydration. He must have been unconscious longer than he thought. Had that creature been watching him the whole time he’d lain there? He eyed it with renewed suspicion. 

“You’ve been unconscious for over a day. The wounds you sustained were quite severe. But with my healing you are recovering quickly.” Its voice was low and hoarse, and may have been reassuring except— 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Gwaine said. The being stepped closer and Gwaine could see the curious glint of its pale body; the probing gaze of large, discerning eyes. 

“I am the Diamair,” it said. With another step forward, the creature finally became fully visible to Gwaine’s eyes. Smooth skin covered its lithe body, with long supple limbs that gave way to the sloped dome of its head on one end and slender, tapering fingers and legs on the other. It wore no clothes or adornments of any kind, leaving its androgynous form totally bare and intriguing in the muted torchlight. 

Gwaine licked his lips, feeling a growing heat come over his body as he admired the exotic specimen before him. He couldn’t explain what, exactly, held him so captivated but he was completely arrested by such an incredible sight. The Diamair gave a coy smile in return, as if it could sense something in Gwaine’s interest—something that was clearly not altogether unwelcome. 

The Diamair stepped closer, reaching out to tenderly prod at Gwaine’s wounds. He would have expected it to hurt but surprisingly, it did not. No, instead, the soft touches only served to stoke the flames of desire that had been slowly building. The rhythmic press of fingertips against his skin was like an electric current sweeping through Gwaine’s body, leaving him breathless and eager for more. 

“You seem to be doing well,” the creature said as it finished its inspection. “You won’t need to stay here much longer.” 

Gwaine heard the words that were being spoken but his eyes were glued to the speaker’s mouth. Such nice lips; such a full pouting mouth... 

“Perhaps you need to do a more thorough examination,” Gwaine found himself saying. A part of him was appalled—he still didn’t know if this thing was human! It certainly didn’t look human. But another part of Gwaine, the part that always drove him to pursue new adventures, to leap before he looked, was actually quite thrilled at the prospect. Gwaine had been with all manner of people, but no one like this. All the possibilities opening up before his mind’s eye were exciting; there was no way he could pass this opportunity up. 

The Diamair smiled again; that secret smirk that made Gwaine feel as though they could see directly into his thoughts. It didn’t speak but drew closer, until their bodies were nearly flush. Gwaine was still seated on the rocky cave floor and, with the thing crouched over him as it had been when checking his wounds, their mouths were level now. It was a simple matter to lean in, the creature doing the same, finally allowing their lips to catch in a tentative kiss. 

Gwaine’s heart was racing in his chest as the kiss deepened, became something more. Gwaine let out another groan, this time not one of pain but out of growing arousal. Burying the last of his shame, Gwaine reached out to grasp its slim hips. He was made aware once again of this strange being’s state of nakedness. Convenient, he thought, for the things he was beginning to imagine. There was an answering snort across from him—the creature picking up on the erotic tone his thoughts, no doubt. Actually, if this thing really could read minds, that might prove incredibly useful. Gwaine smirked into their next kiss, conjured the most salacious idea he could think of on the spot, and was rewarded with widened eyes and a breaking of the kiss. 

“I can only get a sense of—” the sentence ended abruptly with a sharp gasp. Gwaine had taken advantage of the free use of his mouth again, mouthing along the slender neck and biting gently on its smooth shoulder. His hands were stroking up and down its sides, across the flat plane of its stomach, up along the gentle curve of what could almost be a hint of breasts or maybe pecs. It didn’t matter to Gwaine who, at this point, was practically overcome with lust. 

The Diamair appeared to feel the same way, or was perhaps responding to the power of his thoughts and sensations. Nimble fingers were working to undo the lacings on his clothes and, one by one, he became as bare as his ethereal partner. Their bodies rubbed sensually against one another, Gwaine’s hard length hot and heavy between them. And for several long moments it remained like that, the anticipation of what was to come next gave a tantalizing edge to even the lightest of touches. Just when he thought he could hardly stand it any longer, Gwaine felt a firm grasp upon him—right where he needed it most. He moaned into the Diamair’s neck and felt his pleasure mounting with every stroke, every twist of those exquisite hands. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he felt more than heard the exaltation as it breathlessly escaped the other’s mouth. Knowing they were so attuned to his mind and body drove Gwaine to an even higher peak of desire. With their combined sounds of passion echoing in the cave all around them, Gwaine gave one final thrust and found himself in the throes of such ecstasy as he had never experienced before. 

It felt so good and he felt it would never end. The Diamair shuddered against him, clearly lost in a rapturous moment of its own, but eventually both of their breaths began to even out and, before long, Gwaine was slipping back into a state of unconsciousness again. 

The next time he awoke, Gwaine was completely alone. Any evidence of his release was nowhere to be seen and, without the comforting glow of the Diamair, this part of the cave seemed much more unwelcoming than before. Standing up, Gwaine noticed that his injuries were nearly fully healed. As he moved towards the distant torchlight where he knew the other men of Camelot, including Percival, would be waiting, Gwaine couldn’t help but wonder... had it all been a product of his imagination? Would he ever have the fortune to meet such a wonderful creature again?


End file.
